Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could. For my Grandma, I love you Grandma and I miss you, we all do!


Title: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.

Summary: Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could. For my Grandma, I love you Grandma and I miss you, we all do!

A/n: Heya again. I'm back! Now this idea has been haunting my head for AGES! And so I decided to give it to you lovely people. I'm not too sure about the genres or the summary so please tell me if anything needs changing or something else would sound better! Also using the characters from A Summer In Hell by me! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

Words: 853

Genre: Family/hurt/comfort

Characters: John Watson, Lizzy(Elizabeth) Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

Pairing: Johnlock!

Warning/s: Might make you cry not sure. Made me cry a bit but I think that was cause I was thinking of someone because of the song used.

XxX

Lizzy (Elizabeth) Holmes stepped out of the cab; she threw a few notes at the driver and walked up to the cemetery gates. She breathed in and pushed the gate open. It was late December and the snow was falling on London, covering everything with a white blanket. Lizzy pulled her jacket closer to her as she walked through the cemetery, looking at the different headstones which were covered in snow. In one hand she held a single red rose and a letter.

"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered" Lizzy sung quietly. Her Dad, John Watson-Holmes had always said that 'The Phantom of the Opera' was a cheesy movie but it was Lizzy and Sherlock's favorite. She smiled at the memory of her and Sherlock snuggled on the couch in winter, watching 'The Phantom of the Opera.' hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows. A single tear trickled down her face as she walked on.

"Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could." Lizzy sung, the hot tears stinging her cold cheeks. Lizzy reached a black headstone, dotted with white drops of snow. She wiped the snow away that was sitting on the gold engraved words.

"_Sherlock Holmes. Died aged 35. Loving husband, farther and brother."_ It read. Lizzy laid the rose down and opened the letter.

"Hey daddy." She said. "I know you sent this to me three years ago, I just couldn't open it. So I'm opening it now, on your birthday." Lizzy slowly unfolded the letter.

"_My dearest Lizzy. _

_By the time this letter reaches you I will be long gone. I know that. Lizzy you are such a beautiful, talented girl. You're my little princess. I know things will be hard when I've gone; it was hard enough when I was there. I died to save you all. You, your brothers, your dad, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. Moriarty was planning to get to me by hurting you. I couldn't let that happen. I am so sorry, so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. _

_Never forget that I love you. Never forget that no matter how big your dreams are you can reach them, you're determined enough. You could have the world at your feet if you wanted. _

_I will love you always and forever. No matter where I am I will always be with you._

_Love_

_SH xxx" _Lizzy dropped the letter on the snow and fell to her knees, hot boiling tears rolling down her face.

XxX

John ran through the cemetery, looking for Lizzy. He knew exactly where she would be. Lizzy had just walked off before.

"Lizzy?" John called. He found her sitting by Sherlock's grave. "Oh sweetheart…" John sighed, running over to her. He knelt by her side and pulled her into his arms.

"He's really gone." Lizzy cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know." John whispered in her ear…

XxX

7 years later…

Lizzy sat just off the edge of the stage, holding that very letter in her hand. Lizzy had become a singer. She wasn't that famous yet, but she would be someday. Tonight was her second sold out concert; the media reckoned she was going to be a great star soon.

"Elizabeth, 2 minutes." She heard someone say. Makeup artists pulled her up and re-did bits of her make-up and made sure she was perfect.

The feeling when Lizzy stepped out onto that stage was un-like any other. It was just like she dreamed.

"You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the curse just die!

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!" After the song had finished, Lizzy heard the crowd going wild. She saw them standing up and throwing roses onto the stage. Lizzy smiled and picked up a few roses. Lizzy felt warmth within her like she'd never felt before and she knew her farther was with her…

Standing in the crowd was a man who some people may have thought looked like the genius fraud Sherlock Holmes. He had the same cheek bones. He had light ginger curls and a few scars littered around his face. 'That's my daughter.' He thought smiling proudly as he applauded…


End file.
